Տṗℓɪҭìɳɢ Տȯůℒṡ
by Silverstripe689
Summary: Strikekit is an orphan that ShadowClan really didn't even want. He has strange tics that set him apart. What kind of ShadowClan cat adores water? Strikekit has always been the smaller, weaker kit , not like his adopted brother Slashkit. But then, one night changes everything, and Strikekit will have to find the flame of rebellion to save his brother's soul. (ArtbyNeikoish)
1. Enter the Clans

**Hey guys, this is an opening and it is just setting up the story so if you really want to start the story, go ahead to Chapter 1. If you really want to understand read this because it connects to Chapter 3. I just have noticed that many people are only reading this and this part is honestly the worst part of the book so just skip ahead if you want to truly start. This is not how all the chapters are.**

**Thanks! ;D**

**-Silverstripe689**

"He's perfect."

…

…

"I know my dearest, but you know we can't keep him."

…

…

"Is it too late for me to back out of the deal?"

…

…

"Honestl…"

…

…

"Shush! Do not speak my name to him. I have heard of kits that have heard and remembered conversations of their mothers' when they were freshly born."

…

…

"You will not back out now."

…

..

"But…but…he is MY son. How am I supposed to just leave him here?! What if there is a badger, a fox? What if they don't take him?! What if he is slaughtered in his birth nest?! What will you do then?!"

…

..

"You have to trust me! They're will be a patrol of them soon! They will come upon us and all will be lost! I'm sure you will see him again, he is your son."

...

"You sent them here? There is one whom knows his origin? How could you! They will betray us when the first controversy comes up!"

..

"They know nothing. Never underestimate me, my dear. Now come or I will drag you away by your scruff!"

.

"Goodbye, my son."

…

…

…

…

"Hey! What is that?"

**Enter the Clans**


	2. The First Steps

**ShadowClan**

**Leader-**

Duskstar-

Copper and black mottled she-cat with ice blue eyes

**Deputy-**

Wildblaze-

Ginger tom with wild, spiked fur with cream underbelly, paws, and splash on chest, with dark ginger stripes and yellow-green eyes

**Medicine Cat-**

Stonestripe-

White tom with silver tabby backside, tail, and haunches along with deep amber eyes

**Warriors-**

Berrybright-

Tortoiseshell she cat with cream patches and green eyes

Apprentice- Mudpaw

Spiderfur-

Jet-black slim tom with navy blue eyes

Breezefang-

Huge white and silver tom with light yellow eyes

Apprentice- Tabbypaw

Dovesoar-

Fluffy gray she-cat with rich amber eyes

Sparrowcall-

Thick-furred light brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Hawktail-

Lean white tom with black tabby stripes and blue eyes

Fernfrost-

Mottled gray, brown, and white she cat with pale green eyes

Scorchflower-

Light ginger she-cat with red-brown points and deep green eyes

Snowspring-

White she cat with dark gray paws, silver ear tips, and blue eyes

Mosssplash-

Black and white she cat with amber eyes

Pinesweep-

Black tom with silver eyes

Appletooth-

Mottled brown tom with heavy under bite and blue eyes

Tigerstripe-

Light brown tabby tom with mottled brown and black spots and green eyes

Swallowleap-

Lean blue-black tom with a gray-blue tail and gray-green eyes

Tangleclaw-

Brown-white-gray she-cat with thick scruffy fur and gray-blue eyes

**Apprentices-**

Mudpaw-

Light brown tabby tom with dark brown tabby stripes and amber eyes

Tabbypaw-

Light brown tabby she-cat with a poofed white-tipped tail and amber eyes

**Queens-**

Shiverfawn- (Mother to Spiderfur's kit)

Silver she cat with white dapple and light blue eyes

Slashkit-

Gray tom with white dashes on fur and one over his left eye, navy blue eyes

Lilystripe- (Carrying Breezefang's kits)

Dark gray she cat with black tabby stripes and green eyes

**Elders-**

Emberflight- Jet black tom with flaming amber eyes

Adderstorm- Dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Dustswirl- Brown tabby she cat with dark brown tabby swirls and navy eyes

Ivycoil- Old tortoiseshell she cat with silver patches from age

**Chapter 1**

"It's been a quarter moon, Duskstar. We've patrolled the area and there is no rouge to be found, just a few stray scents that were well covered and concealed. We can't tell whom they are from."

"Thank you, Wildblaze. I just don't want any she-cat to show up wailing for her kit, and blame us for stealing it. Who knows? It could be a RiverClan kit."

"They claimed to have lost no kits."

"Duskstar is right to be cautious. We don't want to be seen as kit thieves."

"But it's been a quarter moon, Dustswirl. Surely they would have come looking for the scrap by now. It doesn't even have a name."

"Hawktail is right. We can't wait on the mother forever. We've patrolled the place and she hasn't come back, if Tigerstripe hadn't have found him, he could've died."

A small ginger copper kit peeled open his eyes, a brilliant dark swirling amber. His pelt was crisscrossed with jet-black tabby stripes and dappled with black over that. His paws were also a jet black, with dark orange and light brown points on his face tail, and legs. They weren't as prominent on his tail for the black rings that covered it. As if on cue, his ginger and black ears popped open as well and the world of sound flowed into him.

"I agree with Breezefang. Duskstar, your clan has spoken. Let us accept this kit as one of us."

The cat speaking was a huge dark ginger tom. His fur was thick and spiked in all different directions with a cream underbelly and legs. Mostly hidden by his huge fur were dark ginger tabby stripes down his back. He was looking up at a black and copper mottled she cat with a look that chilled the kit.

Her eyes were an ice blue, and she flattened her ears at the tom. For a heartbeat, the kit thought she was going to lash out at the tom, but instead she straightened up and looked down at the sea of cats.

Her voice rang out,

"Ivycoil."

The kit twisted his head to see a very old tortoiseshell she-cat patched with an aged silver that wasn't there when she was young walk forward.

"Yes, Duskstar?"

"Ivycoil, you hold much respect in this clan as the oldest member. You were a warrior when Emberflight was born. What do you think of this kit?"

_What kit? _The voice rang out in the kit's head. He wanted to meet this kit! He must be very important.

"He was obviously left for the purpose of us finding him or death Duskstar. Enough with this, Duskstar, no one is coming back for him."

The she-cat on the tree limb nodded. "Thank you, Ivycoil."

She then lifted her head the slightest bit,

"Cats of ShadowClan. The decision is made; the kit will stay and be one of us. From this moment forward until he becomes 6 moons old, he will be known as Strikekit. Shiverfawn, will you care for him? He is about as old as you own Slashkit."

A silver she-cat walked forward, white mottling her back and tail.

"Yes, Duskstar."

"Very well. Dismissed."

The copper-black she-cat slipped off the pine tree like a liquid and disappeared into her den.

The kit noticed the she-cat called Shiverfawn coming towards him.

"Shiverfawn, Shiverfawn! Can I meet the new Strikekit?"

She snorted settling into the moss. "Sweetheart, you are Strikekit."

She pulled a tired-looking tom from the moss; his fur was gray, dashed with white and a huge dash over his left eye. The tom lazily opened his navy blue eyes before catching Strikekit's eye. His eyes flew open and he lunged toward Strikekit.

"You opened you eyes! My name is Slashkit, I'm the oldest kit in the nursery." He paused, "Well, I was the only kit in the nursery until you came of course." He twisted. "Mama, can we go out and explore?"

The she-cat laid her head down in the moss, "Yes," she yawned. "Just don't get under any cat's paws."

Slashkit squealed with joy and raced out of the den, "Come on, come on!"

Strikekit tumbled out of the den after him, his eyes bulging with all the sights. "Whoa."

The camp was huge! It sat in a clearing, surrounded by pines that seemed to scrape the sky. All in the clearing were dens like the nursery where cats milled. Yet, the one thing that caught the attention of both kits was the huge soaring pine in the middle of the clearing with tentacle-like roots that scooped and dipped and at their peak reached a tail-length high.

"Come on!" Slashkit dived forward and began to swing and climb on the pine's roots, and Strikekit followed. Just as he was about to grab onto a dark green-brown root, he felt a sharp tug at the back of his neck and was lifted into the air and dropped onto the grassy floor. Slashkit was deposited right next to him.

"Hey!" The older kit complained.

The huge ginger tom turned around, his fur spiked and plumped. Yet, he showed no sign of anger, which must be his normal fur! He had a mane of ginger and tipped with cream around his neck, and dark ginger stripes were well hidden in the thick, messy fur. His yellow-green eyes glinted, and Strikekit recognized him as the cat next to Duskstar at the meeting. My, he was bigger in person!

Slashkit suddenly jumped in front of Strikekit, his fur spiked and claws out.

"Leave us alone or I'll shred you!"

"Oh please, I am so terrified, please may I just speak with you, oh great and worthy warrior?"

His words suggested sarcasm, but the tone he took was genuine. He flattened himself to the ground and looked up at the both of them with wide eyes. A hint of smile played on his lips though.

Slashkit seemed happy and he sat, "Rise, and speak to the great Slashstar. And his deputy…"

Slashkit turned to look at him for a long moment before turning around to reply, "Strikeclaw!"

The tom stood, "I am Wildblaze, the deputy of ShadowClan, and I came to suggest we not wake the leader, Duskstar, from her slumber as you are playing on the roots right by her den."

Slashkit faltered, and he sunk to the ground in a bow to the deputy. "I…I…I'm sorry…I didn't know you were…"

Wildblaze laughed, "Quite alright, young kit, I'm not going to tell Shiverfawn."

Both kits let out a sigh of relief.

"Although, let's wait to play here when Duskstar is awake. Come, come. I know a good place for two kits." He leaned down and scooped up Strikekit, with Slashkit at his heels.

The came to a hollowed bush in the corner of the camp with a strong smell of cat inside. As they entered, a pair of weary, gold eyes opened and trained themselves on the trio.

"Kits!"

Three other pairs of eyes opened to gaze at the kits. Wildblaze let Strikekit down next to Slashkit.

An old silver-with-age tortoiseshell she-cat pushed herself up to look at the kits, her gold eyes gleaming. Strikekit saw a dark brown she cat with swirled tabby markings raise her head and open a pair of navy eyes strikingly similar to Slashkit's in the dim light before nudging a dark brown tabby next to her. Her voice cracked with age as she spoke to him, "Look Adderstorm, its Shiverfawn's kit and the loner kit."

The tom, gray muzzled with age, had scars crisscrossing his pelt. He purred, "Hello, kits."

The only cat that hadn't spoken was a jet-black tom with eyes so amber they looked red. He grunted before pulling himself into the corner without another look at the pair.

Wildblaze dipped his head and left while the elders pulled the kits into the den.

"Hello kits, I'm Ivycoil, and the brown tabby she-cat is Dustswirl and next to her is her mate, Adderstorm. They're your kin Slashkit; their kit is your father. And that grumpy youngster is Emberflight; he doesn't care much for kits. The reason he's here is because he's deaf. He tried to be a warrior, but it ended when he didn't hear the call for retreat and three ShadowClan warriors shattered his back leg. Leave him be; he usually likes to be alone in the forest anyways when he can sneak out."

Strikekit stepped forward and spoke up, "I'm Strikekit."

Ivycoil smiled, "I know, you caused quite a bit of trouble this morning didn't you?

Strikekit felt shocked and he frantically tried to remember what he'd done.

Ivycoil laughed, "Not on purpose, little kit, not on purpose. It was quite a…"

"Duskstar! Wildblaze!"

Ivycoil pricked her ears as all the cats, except Emberflight, turned to the sound.

"Sounds like trouble." Ivycoil stood and slipped out, "Dustswirl, Adderstorm, take the kits to Shiverfawn, there's blood."

Strikekit felt a tug on his scruff and his paws were swooped up into the air. Next to him, Adderstorm scooped up Slashkit. Emberflight turned slightly, but went back to the den wall.

They were hustled to the nursery where Shiverfawn was waiting.

"Thank StarClan." She breathed when she saw them.

"What's going on?" Slashkit asked.

"It shouldn't worry you now dear, now shhhh."

They were silent for a long time until Strikekit heard a muffled cry,

"He's dead, oh great StarClan, he's dead!"


	3. Thunder Rising

**Hey guys! Sorry Chapter 1 took so long; I'll try to update more often from now on. Please review and tell me what you think about the story and/or you think the story is going or even suggestions for the story itself! **

**(BTW, do cats sweat? I think they do it through their pads but I'm not really sure.)**

**Peace! ;D**

**-Silverstripe689**

**Chapter 2**

Strikekit lazily opened his amber eyes. He groaned at the stuffiness of the den. Lilystripe was so close to kitting; her stomach took up half of the den! Mosssplash had also moved in a quarter moon ago expecting Pinesweep's kits, so the den was overfull. Slashkit was snoring in the nest, pressed up to Shiverfawn, fur and pads moist with sweat.

Strikekit, now two moons old, dropped into a crouch, bunching his hind leg muscles. He paused for a heartbeat before launching himself into the air, soaring over Shiverfawn and landing with a thud on the ground outside the den.

The air outside wasn't much better. Most cats were in their dens, out of the sun. Duskstar was lounging on a branch in the middle pine, her tail swaying above the ground. As he landed, she pricked her ears and locked her gaze with his. Her ice blue gaze was weighed heavily with disinterest, the only emotion she ever seemed to wear.

No, take that back. He had seen her anger. It was bright, blue, and frightening. The day he opened his eyes, he had seen it.

It was the day her brother, Appletooth, died. Tigerstripe, Swallowleap, Hawktail, and Snowspring had come into camp with huge, bloody wounds he didn't get to see until the next day, patched up though. He took Tabbypaw's word for it. Hawktail was dragging a limp Appletooth with him, while Swallowleap was leaning on Tigerstripe and the both of them were carrying Snowspring. The medicine cat, Stonestripe, had come running at the first call. Appletooth had dropped and Snowspring was unconscious. Duskstar had demanded what had happened, and only Tigerstripe was in any condition to respond.

"We were met at the border by a ThunderClan patrol, they were itching for a fight. Appletooth was snarling and then the cat he just…he just…leaped on him! Teeth to throat I mean, not claws to flank like normal skirmishes go. Snowspring leaped over to help Appletooth while Hawktail, Swallowleap, and I attacked the others. We fought hard but…but they chased us back and held us down. Snowspring…they…they grabbed her neck and Appletooth was bleeding from the mouth…"

And then Tigerstripe fell unconscious.

There was a long period of Stonestripe working around the shocked clanmates before pushing himself away from Appletooth, pain shining in his eyes.

Ivycoil, Appletooth's aunt and the cat that raised him and Duskstar, lunged forward to what was as good as her son.

"He's dead, oh great StarClan, he's dead!"

Strikekit had come out later that night for the clan ritual of sending the spirit to StarClan. As he was walking forward, he caught Duskstar's eyes.

They were smoldering, flaming blue, rage pulsating behind the thin film that seemed to burst and overflow to the fur around it. They were blue fire in the dim, gray-green night. I had scared Strikekit so much; he could barely lean down to lick the now-cold fur of Appletooth.

Now he stood staring at her in the musky day. She flipped her head, and flattened it against the branch, beginning to take a nap.

_I wonder what it would be like to be leader._

Strikekit headed for the corner of the camp before slipping in between the ferns. His fur was sticky from sweat from his pads, the moss, Slashkit, and Shiverfawn. He tottered a ways until he came to a small pond. Fur burning and heart racing with the thought of being discovered out of camp, but his sticky fur pushing him forward, he dove into the pond.

The cool water washed over him and he sighed with delight. Many ShadowClan cats would look at him crazily if they found out his obsession with water. He had been going back and forth from this puddle when he discovered it with Slashkit a moon ago. (This did not go over well with Wildblaze)

Shaking off his fur, he jumped out and headed back to camp, his fur already dry with the heat. He peered through the ferns before slipping fully into camp. All was as he left it, cats hiding and the leader asleep on the branch.

Suddenly, Wildblaze slipped out into the heat, his thick fur giving away the reason for the misery in his eyes. He quickly sent out three patrols. One hunting, two borders, with Breezefang, Sparrowcall, and Dovesoar leading.

Wildblaze smiled weakly as Strikekit padded towards him.

"Hey there scout, what are you doing on this horribly hot day?"

"Keeping out of the nursery, where it's even hotter."

"I don't blame you. Say, what happened to your fur? It looks like you got rained on, it dried, and you slept on it."

_Frog-dung!_

"I…uh…sweat."

Wildblaze sniffed the air. "It doesn't smell like sweat."

"Because I wiped it off on a leaf."

Wildblaze still looked suspicious but let it go. He leaned down and picked up the kit before placing him under a coiling root on the pine where it was still a little moist from the constant shade.

"Wildblaze, why are the roots like this?"

"Hmmm. Well, a long time ago, before even Ivycoil was born, there was a huge storm and devastating flood here. The lake swallowed ShadowClan camp. It killed the current leader, leaving Rowanstar without his nine lives for a spell. When the water finally went down the cats returned here, the tree had been slightly pulled out of the ground and hollowed. The other cats gave the den to Rowanstar and hung lichen by the opening."

"Wow. So there was a huge flood?"

"Yes. All the clans were cut off from each other. This bugged the ThunderClan leader Bramblestar, as ThunderClan can never be content with only ruling it's own. He made the soft, ridiculous rule that the clans have to help each other during turmoil, when really, the only way a clan will survive is if they stand on their own. Survival of the fittest, I say. Luckily, he didn't last long and the rule died with him. He always ran straight into the thick of battle, trying, vying, to be the hero. He lost all his nine lives within 12 moons. Squirrelstar ruled for a bit, a bit old though, and then one of the best ThunderClan rulers I've seen for a while Ivystar took over. Now, about three generations later, it's Snowstar. He's decent, but a little bloodthirsty."

Suddenly a howl echoed through the clearing.

Wildblaze jumped to his paws and Breezefang's patrol flooded in.

"We were attacked! By ThunderClan! Border! Marking! Hidden…"

Tangleclaw sunk to the ground, going into shock.

"Stonestripe!" Duskstar snapped as she leapt down. Pinesweep, eyes glazed laid Breezefang down in front of her. The black tom choked, "He's dead…he's dead."

Lilystripe rushed over, "NO! No! No! Please, no! Stonestripe, don't let him be dead, he'll never meet his kits…"

She suddenly whirled around, teeth bared. "Who did it?" she screeched.

"I'm so sorry!"

Gasps echoed as Fernfrost stepped forward, "I…he…jumped in to take my killing blow."

Lilystripe howled, "My mate is dead, the father of my kits is dead, because you can't fight!?"

Lilystripe howled and lunged at the mottled warrior but Hawktail yanked her back by her scruff.

Strikekit noticed how fretful Stonestripe looked. He slipped over and asked, "Can I help?"

Shock pulsed through the medicine cat's eyes before giving way to relief. "Yes, please go fetch me some off the little black seeds and yellow petals okay?"

"Okay."

"Wildblaze, senior warriors, and…Fernfrost, meet me in my den."

The copper-black leader disappeared followed by a pawful of senior warriors, Wildblaze, and a dejected looking Fernfrost.

Strikekit helped Stonestripe until the clearing was bathed in dark and only a sliver of the moon showed. Shiverfawn came to fetch him for bed, and he was thanked profusely for his help by the medicine cat.

As he walked back next to Shiverfawn, he saw the huge, muscular back of Breezefang in the clearing, Lilystripe weeping at his side.

His white fur shone in the dark, splotched with star shine silver. Fireflies gathered around him, and a silver wisp seemed to collect around them and flit away as the cats came forward for the vigil.

Strikekit sat in his nest, Slashkit at his side, watching the fireflies as he fell asleep to the weeping sound of Lilystripe mourning in the dark.


	4. Gaining Charge

**Sunripple: Thanks! I'm so glad you're interested!**

**Chapter 3**

"Evening my love."

"It's a little late for the evening don't you think?"

"I've missed you, you know, it's been hard without you."

"I've missed you too, and him."

"I wish you could've seen him, helping the medicine cat! Imagine if our son was to hold such a rank! I would be so proud of him. Maybe…maybe he could know that we are his parents…."

"No! No one can know, how could you suggest such a thing? I long for him everyday! Do not tease me with such words!"

"Calm your fur. If he's a medicine cat he won't have anyone to tell anyway. He won't have a mate, or kits, he'll be alone."

"His mentor?!"

"Stop making everything difficult! I'm trying here! I have to see him everyday while you go and hide from his gaze! I have to grin and bear it."

"It was your decision to let him be like this! We had an alternative…"

"Never! I am his father and that is final! I would rather both of us give up claim than have that tom and she-cat moon over him!"

"Your so selfish! He's my son too! I carried him, birthed him, he is a piece of me!"

"You think I don't feel the same way?"

"Leave, now. I can't believe that I ever let you in here."

"Fine, then. He will never know you."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Strikekit stretched his legs. Another four moons had passed since Breezefang's death, and Lilystripe had kitted three she-cats: Willowkit, Echokit, and Breezekit, in honor of her father.

Slashkit raised his head besides Strikekit. His fur was thicker now and his eyes larger. They crept out into the dawn light, making sure not to wake Shiverfawn. A gentle breeze blew into their faces, making Strikekit sigh in pleasure. The days were finally cooling off.

Slashkit suddenly pulled away from Strikekit's side and headed toward a lean black tom. He bumped the tom's side with his head and a lean face swung around to see the kit. The eyes were a dark, swirling navy.

Strikekit hurdled over to see the tom. He pressed against the tom's side, purring. It was Spiderfur, Slashkit's father and father figure to Strikekit. He felt a rough tongue smooth the tufted fur on his head.

Slashkit suddenly growled and dropped into a crouch, eyes glinting. He lunged for his father's legs, hissing.

Strikekit jumped onto his back and the warrior toppled, playfully groaning in defeat. "Oh please stop, I surrender!"

Slashkit hopped off and nudged Spiderfur's nose, "Hey, will you teach us some battle moves? Please?"

The tom pushed himself up, knocking Strikekit off. He reared up on his hind paws and lashed out with his right paw, before using it to land neatly on all fours.

Strikekit frowned, _that was easy! _He reared up and lashed out at Slashkit, catching his brother with a sheathed paw across the nose.

"Very nice. Slashkit you try." Spiderfur mewed.

Slashkit concentrated hard before rearing up; stepping forward; and whacking Strikekit across the muzzle so hard he tumbled over.

Strikekit felt rage fuel him from the spot Slashkit struck him, but when he looked up, his brother's eyes were wide with fear. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry!"

The anger melted as Spiderfur shook the dust of the amber kit, "Yeah, I'm fine, what's next?"

Suddenly there was a call from Wildblaze on the other side of the camp. His green eyes were blazing and he did not look happy.

"I told you, Spiderfur! You were going to take the sunrise patrol!"

The black tom narrowed his eyes, yet confusion ringed the anger.

"As I am, the patrol has just gathered, keep your fur on!"

Wildblaze snarled, and Spiderfur murmured an apology to the kits before shooting off.

"What's up with Wildblaze? I've never seen him this angry." Strikekit whispered to Slashkit. Yet, as the tom headed out, Wildblaze heavily relaxed.

"Probably a thorn. I don't know, were you going to go see Stonestripe today?"

"Not today, he said he would call me if he needed anything."

"Strikekit?" Slashkit suddenly sat, his eyes wide. "Are you going to be a medicine cat?"

Strikekit froze. He had thought about it, but he didn't know if that was his calling. "I don't know, I don't think so though."

Slashkit still didn't look satisfied but he shrugged, "Okay." His eyes lit up again, "Let's go play on the pine roots!"

Strikekit raced after his brother, yet as he neared the first shadows of the pine, he stopped. For a heartbeat, he saw nothing but water around him, no bushes or cats around. Then he saw, rising out of the sucking water, the pine. Great and mysterious, it sat above all else, a sign of the strength of ShadowClan.

Then he was back in he hollow.

"Come on Strikekit, you dormouse! Hurry up!"

He raced over to the roots and began climbing, but not before he licked one of them and whispered,

"Thank you."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Later that day, when Strikekit was lounging on a tree root, he heard a call from the medicine den. He climbed to his paws and crept into the shade of the bush.

Stonestripe was there, his ears pricked.

"Yes, Stonestripe?"

"Strikekit, I must know, are you going to train as a medicine cat beside me when your apprentice ceremony comes, or a warrior?"

Strikekit was struck dumb, "I…I don't know."

"What does your heart tell you?"

"I don't know."

"Now is the time to make your decision, it has to be now."

"Why? Why can't think about it a little longer?"

"Because…"

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather underneath the Great Pine for a clan meeting!"

Shiverfawn appeared at the entrance, her gaze excited. "It's your apprentice ceremony!"

Strikekit turned in haste to Stonestripe and he suddenly knew what his decision would be.

"Stonestripe, I'm sorry but…"

"I understand, young one. I would never force you against your will, you will make a great warrior."

Strikekit gave him a look of full gratitude before rushing out into the clearing next to Slashkit. His brother was shaking with nerves and excitement.

As Stonestripe slipped out, Duskstar cast a glance down to him, he shook his head and she nodded.

"Cats of ShadowClan, two kits have reached their sixth moon and therefore are ready to become apprentices. Slashkit, from this day forward until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Slashpaw. Sparrowcall, you were excellently trained by Appletooth and a fine mentor to Tigerstripe, I trust you to pass on the qualities you learned to Slashpaw." Strikekit watched as his brother raced up to the dark brown she-cat, his tail high and eyes shining as he touched noses with her.

"Strikekit, from this day forward until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Strikepaw. Dovesoar, you have yet to have an apprentice and were finely trained by Berrybright, I trust you pass on all the qualities you have to Strikepaw."

Strikepaw watched as the fluffy gray she-cat moved forward and tapped his nose with her own.

"I'll do my best." She purred.

"Slashpaw! Strikepaw! Slashpaw! Strikepaw!"

Strikepaw ran up to Shiverfawn and pressed his nose into her fur, purring. He felt Slashpaw curl up next to him.

"We did it! We're apprentices!"

"About time."

Strikepaw turned to see Wildblaze, his anger gone.

"I expect great things from you both."

Strikepaw purred but faltered when he saw the next cat.

She was lean with a mottled copper-black pointed face.

"As do I, we both will be watching your training."

She turned and was gone, up into the pine tree.

Strikepaw tottered up to Dovesoar.

"What'll we do first?"

She chuckled. "Go meet your denmates and make a nest. Training at down tomorrow for a skill assessment. Duskstar may join us."

Strikepaw nodded as Dovesoar moved on. He then raced back to where Slashpaw was talking with Mudpaw and Tabbypaw. They turned as he approached.

"We were just about to go back into the den. We're going to help with y'all's assessments tomorrow at dawn. We already have some moss laid down, but you can get some more tomorrow." Tabbypaw mewed.

"Great!" Strikepaw purred as the followed he older apprentices.

"This is going to be great." Slashpaw purred to him as they settled into their nests, side by side.

**Review and tell me what you think! **


	5. Flecks of Strife

**Pepperpelt: Thank you!**

**Sunripple: Yeah, I thought about having him train as a medicine cat for a while, but I don't want him to be seen as all-powerful. I want him flawed, and plus that would distance him from Slashpaw, which isn't good for the rest of the story. **

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**;D**

**-Silverstripe689 **

**Chapter 5**

Strikepaw woke with a start to a sharp paw prod in his side. He groaned, "What do you want?"

"Actually it's not me. It's Dovesoar. She wants you to wake up."

Strikepaw's eyes flew open to see a pointed brown face looking down at him.

"Training! Thanks, Mudpaw."

He jumped up and quickly began to wash his fur, frantically tossing off the moss scraps. Slashpaw ran his tongue over his shoulder, shook out his fur and turned to wait on Strikepaw. His muzzle was twisted into a smile,

"Wake up a little late?"

Strikepaw shot him a look of poison,

"Would it have killed you to wake me earlier?"

"Aww it was your first day, and you seemed to be having a nice dream. Why interrupt?"

Strikepaw rolled his eyes and shook out his fur. "Alright, I'm ready."

"Good. Our mentors are already in the clearing."

Strikepaw hopped out of the den, eyes shining. His first day of training!

He trotted up to Dovesoar and she narrowed her eyes, yet her whiskers gave the slightest twitch. "A little late aren't we? Berrybright, Mudpaw, Tigerstripe, and Tabbypaw are already down at the grass hollow. Duskstar isn't joining us."

Strikepaw opened his mouth to defend himself but Dovesoar twisted and nodded to Sparrowcall. "Come on!"

Both cats took off, leaving the two new apprentices in the dust. Slashpaw took off after them; Strikepaw hesitated for a heartbeat but then tore off after him.

They were running at a full sprint after the older cats, and Strikepaw was exhilarated. Judging from Slashpaw's face he felt the same way. They began to tire as they neared the hollow and collapsed onto the soft grass.

He saw Sparrowcall pull Slashpaw up and Dovesoar came over to him. "Up, up! Let's go!"

Strikepaw climbed to his paws and sat, waiting for his first instruction.

Sparrowcall came forward and meowed, "First, Strikepaw and Tabbypaw, then Slashpaw and Mudpaw. After their done, we'll switch."

Strikepaw's paws ached but he stood and faced Tabbypaw. Her body was lean, yet curvy, and her tabby tail was huge with a white tip.

She suddenly leapt and landed on him, bowling him onto his back. He instinctively convulsed and flung her off. She landed on her side, yet climbed to her paws immediately. She leapt again but he was ready. He curled his paws around her shoulders and kicking out with hind legs flung her the other way. He then leapt up and faced her again. This time he reared up and lashed out with his paw yet missed her muzzle as she jumped back. He lost balance as she lunged for his hind legs and he toppled onto her back. She bucked and he landed hard on the grass. She pounced again and pressed a paw gently on his neck. "I win."

Strikepaw rolled and stood. He coughed out a bit of dirt before turning to Tabbypaw. "You were great, good fight."

She smiled, "You weren't that bad yourself. Good fight."

Strikepaw moved and sat next to Dovesoar, and she smiled. "You did well."

Strikepaw's chest swelled with pride. He had impressed Dovesoar!

Slashpaw and Mudpaw were squaring up. Slashpaw leapt and Mudpaw easily deflected him. Mudpaw leapt on Slashpaw and began bettering him with his hind paws. Slashpaw went limp and Mudpaw faltered. Slashpaw flung up and began battering Mudpaw.

Strikepaw steadily became more and more disturbed. There was a gleam in Slashpaw's navy eyes Strikepaw had never seen before and it scared him. It was power hungry, battle hungry, and bloodthirsty. Finally, Mudpaw flung off the attacking Slashpaw and pinned him, ending the mock fight.

"Well done, Slashpaw!" Sparrowcall praised. She turned to Dovesoar, "Actually, I've seen enough if you would like to move on to hunting training."

Dovesoar nodded, "So have I." She turned to the other apprentices. "Thank you both."

Strikepaw watched Tabbypaw turn back to her mentor Tigerstripe, and he praised her. Strikepaw remembered that Tabbypaw's original mentor was Breezefang before Tigerstripe.

_What would I do if Dovesoar died?_

He didn't have much time to dwell on it as the mentors had already taken off into the dark forest.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Strikepaw returned to camp, weary with heavy paws. Slashpaw had lighter spirits, carrying a large frog in his jaws. Strikepaw had come back with empty paws.

Dovesoar had told him not to worry.

"You have plenty of time, remember, there's always tomorrow."

"That's a nice frog, Slashpaw!" called Mudpaw.

"Thanks!" Slashpaw yowled.

Strikepaw slipped into the comforting darkness of the apprentice den. His head was still swirling from the fights earlier today and for some reason he couldn't get the fight with Tabbypaw out of his head. Her cunning…her grace…

Then there was Slashpaw's fight. That glint scared Strikepaw. Was his brother bloodthirsty? He had heard the stories of Tigerstar but surely his brother wouldn't turn out like that.

Suddenly everything had changed. Slashpaw and him weren't kits anymore. He couldn't go help Stonestripe mix herbs, but maybe, maybe he could talk to him…

Strikepaw stood but his legs screeched protest. Tomorrow…yes…tomorrow.

Strikepaw curled into his nest and closed his eyes. Later he felt Slashpaw creep in and press up next to him, he sighed.

Surely his brother couldn't be evil.

Surely?

**Sorry, short chapter! Trying to introduce the plot! Leave a review!**

**QOTC (Question of the chapter): What do you think is wrong with Slashpaw? Is Strikepaw just overreacting?**


	6. Cornering the Truth

**Anova: Thank you! And I guess, now that you say it, it will be a little like Dovewing and Ivypool.**

**Moonbeam141: Strikepaw can be prone to overacting, probably from the lack of a true father figure in his life. The story doesn't state but he is very intimidated of Spiderfur since he isn't his father.**

**Sunripple: I hate Lionblaze, but that is how Slashpaw has turned out to be. I do see him as a Lionblazeish character.**

**The Age of Awesomeness: Strikepaw was an orphan found on the ShadowClan border as a newborn, his parentage is unknown. (Although his love of water is a hint!)**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Chapter 5**

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather underneath the Great Pine for a clan meeting!"

Strikepaw wearily opened his eyes, his muscles screeched in protest from yesterday's training. Slashpaw didn't look any better.

Mudpaw stood and shook out his fur, stretching out. Tabbypaw was already gone; she had done the dawn patrol early this morning. The three toms slipped out into the corner of the clearing and looked up at their leader.

"A meeting, this early?" groaned Dustswirl as she settled in a sunny patch.

"As we all know, there is the threat of ThunderClan growing by the day. We have already lost two of our warriors to vicious skirmishes and that is two too many. The Gathering tonight may give us a better insight on our enemy, but for now, be prepared. Battle training will increase, fight with your claws out if needed. I have spoken to Stonestripe and he says there is a great supply of herbs for this winter, but be careful. We may be going into battle soon. As for the Gathering tonight we must look strong. The cats going are Berrybright, Spiderfur, Snowspring, Tigerstripe, Tangleclaw, Dovesoar, Sparrowcall, Hawktail, Swallowleap, Slashpaw, and Strikepaw. Dismissed."

Strikepaw froze; he was going to the Gathering! Slashpaw leapt on him, eyes shining. "We're going to a Gathering!" he squealed.

Dovesoar and Sparrowcall padded up, their faces strangely grim. "There also may be a battle." Sparrowcall mewed. "Battle training for the day."

Dovesoar nodded. "Go with Slashpaw and Sparrowcall, I'll get the other two and Tigerstripe and Berrybright." She nodded to Strikepaw.

Strikepaw nodded, realizing the grim emotion that had taken over the camp. The three cats took off towards the grass hollow. Strikepaw relished the run; it shook the stiffness of sleep from his joints. They reached the hollow faster than yesterday and Sparrowcall jumped on the opportunity of extra time.

"Alright, jump and twist, no Slashpaw, twist! Strikepaw straighten your tail, it will give you extra balance for the twist. Oh look, the others are here, Mudpaw, help Slashpaw with the twist. You do that move well. No, Tabbypaw, Dovesoar can help Strikepaw. Meanwhile, you will mock fight me to see your skills. Don't expect anything easy. Berrybright, Tigerstripe, why don't you two fight the other three apprentices to see how well the younger ones can fight next to Mudpaw?"

Strikepaw lines up nest to Mudpaw, Slashpaw flanking the other side. He was barely listening to Mudpaw's lecture though. He was staring at the amber eyes that peered out from the branches above. They blinked, locked eyes with his, and quickly disappeared.

"Strikepaw are you listening?"

"Oh, oh yeah. Let's go with that."

"Good. MudClan, attack!"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_He almost saw me. Or did he?_

The cat leaped through the branches, landing on a particular pine, and sliding down on the bark. It landed neatly, careful to not gather mud on its paws.

_If I'm not careful, someone might know what I do. It not like I know what's going on anyway. I feel battle brewing on the border. It was a shame when the two cats died. I feel the anger in the air. _

_If only they knew. I could be a great asset. I can fight well. She won't give me a chance though. She's worried, stressed. _

_I know her secret. _

_She probably knows mine._

_I saw her._

_But she also saw me._

_But did she see what I did?_

_They deserved it; I just didn't expect him to get caught up in it. If they knew, he wouldn't ever be accepted, him and his memory scorned. _

_Poor kit._

**Sorry, short chapter. Happy Thanksgiving for those who celebrate it!**

**QOTC: Who is the cat with amber eyes and dark secret?**


	7. Shimmering Claws

**Guestpersonanonymous: Thank you! **

**The Age of Awesomeness: I love the questions! I like to know people are interested! As for the questions, I can't give away any answers but that will be source of drama in the book. But yes, his parents were in love, but his birth was an act of rebellion and grief. **

**Sunripple: Perhaps. **

**Thanks guys! I love getting these reviews! **

**;D**

**-Silverstripe689**

**ShadowClan**

_**Leader-**_

**Duskstar-**

Copper and black mottled she-cat with ice blue eyes

_**Deputy-**_

**Wildblaze-**

Ginger tom with wild, spiked fur with cream underbelly, paws, and splash on chest, with dark ginger stripes and yellow-green eyes

_**Medicine Cat-**_

**Stonestripe-**

White tom with silver tabby backside, tail, and haunches along with deep amber eyes

_**Warriors-**_

**Berrybright-**

Tortoiseshell she cat with cream patches and green eyes

_**Apprentice- Mudpaw**_

**Spiderfur-**

Jet-black slim tom with navy blue eyes

**Shiverfawn-**

Silver she cat with white dapple and light blue eyes

**Dovesoar- **

Fluffy gray she-cat with rich amber eyes

_**Apprentice- Strikepaw**_

**Sparrowcall-**

Thick-furred light brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

_**Apprentice- Slashpaw**_

**Hawktail**-

Lean white tom with black tabby stripes and blue eyes

**Fernfrost-**

Mottled gray, brown, and white she cat with pale green eyes

**Scorchflower-**

Light ginger she-cat with red-brown points and deep green eyes

**Snowspring-**

White she cat with dark gray paws, silver ear tips, and blue eyes

**Pinesweep-**

Black tom with silver eyes

**Tigerstripe-**

Light brown tabby tom with mottled brown and black spots and green eyes

_**Apprentice- Tabbypaw **_

**Swallowleap- **

Lean blue-black tom with a gray-blue tail and gray-green eyes

**Tangleclaw-**

Brown-white-gray she-cat with thick scruffy fur and gray-blue eyes

_**Apprentices-**_

**Mudpaw-**

Light brown tabby tom with dark brown tabby stripes and amber eyes

**Tabbypaw- **

Light brown tabby she-cat with a poofed white-tipped tail and amber eyes

**Slashpaw-**

Gray tom with white dashes on fur and one over his left eye, navy blue eyes

**Strikepaw-**

Dark amber tom with jet black tabby swirls, mottled leopard spots, over light amber points, and jet black paws and markings on face and tail, with dark amber eyes

_**Queens-**_

**Lilystripe-** (Mother to Breezefang's kits)

Dark gray she cat with black tabby stripes and green eyes

**Willowkit-**

Wispy Silver tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

**Echokit-**

Frosty-silver wispy-furred she-cat with deep blue-green eyes

**Breezekit-**

Silver and white she-cat with yellow eyes

**Mosssplash-** (Carrying Pinesweep's kits)

Black and white she cat with amber eyes

_**Elders-**_

**Emberflight-** Jet-black tom with flaming amber eyes

**Adderstorm-** Dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes

**Dustswirl-** Brown tabby she cat with dark brown tabby swirls and navy eyes

**Ivycoil-** Old tortoiseshell she cat with silver patches from age

**ThunderClan**

_**Leader-**_

**Snowstar**-

Huge white tom with amber eyes

_**Deputy-**_

**Vinewhisker-**

Light gray tom with white splashes, big blue eyes, and long whiskers

_**Medicine Cat-**_

**Dappleleaf-**

Tortoiseshell she cat with blue-green eyes

**Apprentice- Honeypaw**

**RiverClan **

_**Leader-**_

**Rushstar-**

Ginger and white tom with green eyes

_**Deputy-**_

**Frogjump-**

Dark gray she-cat with white mottle and yellow eyes

_**Medicine Cat-**_

**Sandstep-**

Thick, messy furred light yellow tom with gray-green eyes and protruding lower jaw

**Apprentice- Beechstep**

**WindClan**

_**Leader-**_

**Moorstar-**

Cream-brown tom with brown ears, tail, and paws, with blue eyes

_**Deputy-**_

**Peatfeather-**

Longhaired gray-brown mottled she-cat with light blue eyes and a white tail tip

_**Medicine Cat-**_

**Falconwing-**

Light brown lean tabby tom with amber eyes

**Chapter 7**

Strikepaw watched as Duskstar emerged from her den, eyes glowing in the fading light. She let out a vicious yowl to gather. Those going to the Gathering filed in behind her and Wildblaze. She turned, her gaze flitting over each and every cat. Strikepaw pressed himself into Slashpaw's fur, trembling with excitement. His brother smiled and licked the top of his head.

"Let's go." Duskstar snarled before darting out of camp, everyone on her heels. Strikepaw noticed how dark it was under the pines, even with the full moon. He felt Dovesoar come up next to him, and Sparrowcall flanked Slashpaw. He heard her murmuring to Tangleclaw.

"…a huge vicious group. She obviously wants to look tough tonight to scare ThunderClan."

He didn't hear Tangleclaw's reply but a rock of dread suddenly dropped into his stomach. Was this group meant to intimidate? Did Duskstar wan to fight at a Gathering?

_Don't be foolish; she wants to make us look strong._

Would ThunderClan fight at a Gathering?

_They aren't rouges. There will be no battle tonight._

I hope.

They easily crossed RiverClan territory and reached the large branch that connected the land to the island. Dovesoar pressed close to his tail to make sure he didn't fall. He managed to make it to the island dry, poor Slashpaw had to be caught by Sparrowcall and drenched his tail and hind legs.

Strikepaw waited and they entered the clearing. Strikepaw felt his inner barriers go up and he placed a calm, cool, collected, look on his face. He wanted more than anything to jump into the lake. He hadn't had any time to swim since he started his apprenticeship!

"Did someone go for a swim?"

Both apprentices turned to see a white tom apprentice flanked by a gray tabby tom and a mottled brown she-cat.

Strikepaw felt his hackles rise as he recognized the scent of ThunderClan. He remembered the scars that never healed on his clanmates, Breezefang's body, Duskstar's desperate rage, and looked at Slashpaw's face, shocked into shame and submission for the first time in his life.

Strikepaw snarled, "At least he could climb out! You would have drowned with all that kittypet soft fur. We all known ThunderClan is just a bunch of soft kittypets."

The three apprentices looked shocked for a moment before curling their lips. Slashpaw looked shocked and Strikepaw felt shocked at himself. Then, Slashpaw stepped out, "Yeah, your probably full kittypet now. You even had a kittypet leader! Can you even hunt or do you go running to Twolegs for food?"

The white apprentice stepped forward and snarled, "I'm going to shred you both."

Strikepaw lunged forward landing right in front of him. "At least it would be the blood of a warrior."

The white apprentice howled and lashed out at Strikepaw, claws glinting in the dim moonlight.

"Blizzardpaw!"

The apprentice froze and turned and Strikepaw followed his gaze.

Coming towards them was a huge white tom with amber eyes alight with anger.

"This is a Gathering!" the cat spat when he came near. "What has gotten into you?" The cat turned to Strikepaw, "And you?"

Suddenly Strikepaw felt a vicious tug on his scruff. He was yanked back to face the ice blue eyes of Duskstar.

"What is going on?" she snarled, facing him with a glare.

"It wasn't his fault!" Slashpaw cried but Sparrowcall yanked him back.

"Well?" Duskstar spat.

"He…He was taunting Sl…Slashpaw so I jumped in to…to defend him."

Duskstar twisted to face the ThunderClan cats, regaining her regal composure.

"I'm very sorry this happened, Snowstar. Shall we put this behind us and move on? No clouds have covered the moon."

The huge white tom's eyes glinted as he stared at Duskstar. He twisted to give one last hiss to Blizzardpaw before walking forward.

"Indeed."

Both leaders dipped their head and turned towards the tree. Before she leapt, Duskstar looked down at Strikepaw.

"I expect you in my den when we return to camp."

Strikepaw filled with dread as he hung his head. Slashpaw came forward and pressed next to him.

"Thanks for defending me, sorry you got in trouble."

Strikepaw simply nodded, not hearing a word for the rest of the Gathering.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

They returned to camp in a grim mood, Dovesoar was steamed. She had told him that, in addition to Duskstar's punishment, he would be cleaning dens for the next quarter moon. Slashpaw demanded he take that punishment as well.

Sparrowcall agreed, mad that he didn't stop the fight.

Strikepaw turned towards the leaders den when Tabbypaw came up, "How did it go?"

"There was a fight, I have to go to Duskstar's den now."

She looked worried but didn't press the issue, "Good luck."

He made it to the coiling roots when Wildblaze stopped him.

He looked angry, but tired, "Tell the truth. Duskstar is very fair, I know you haven't had much interaction with her, but she is very fair."

Suddenly, he bent down and ran his tongue across Strikepaw's head. "You won't be the first 'paw in trouble, nor the last."

Strikepaw felt a little shocked as Wildblaze walked away, but then turned towards to the lichen.

"Strikepaw?"

"Here."

"Come in."

Strikepaw entered the dark tree. The only thing he could see was Duskstar's eyes and the faint tint of copper on her pelt. She looked at him with the same disinterest.

"So, what happened tonight?"

"Blizzardpaw asked Slashpaw if he took a swim since he fell in the water. So I said Blizzardpaw couldn't climb out if he tried because of his kittypet fur. He got mad and unsheathed his claws. Then Slashpaw said how they were full kittypet and once had a full kittypet leader and insulted their hunting skills. Then Blizzardpaw said he was going to shred us and I said at least it would be warrior blood. Then he lunged and swiped and I dodged."

Duskstar sat quietly for a heartbeat before opening her jaws, "It is not a good idea to taunt our enemies at Gatherings. You forced me to stoop to Snowstar's level when we are planning a battle. Although, I heard many cats from all clans wondering how well Snowstar truly disciplines his son, and yes, Blizzardpaw is his son. This made us look good, since at the first sign of trouble you fell. This gives us respect. Yet, taunting at a Gathering will not go unnoticed. I heard Dovesoar is keeping you in camp for a quarter moon?"

"You heard?"

She chuckled. "I hear everything that goes on in this camp, young one. That seems sufficient enough. You may go, you must be tired."

Strikepaw nodded and stood, "Thank you."

He was about to push through the lichen when he heard Duskstar call out again.

"Strikepaw?"

"Yes?"

"I never discourage standing up for our clanmates and giving those ThunderClan fleabags what's for okay?"

"Okay!"

…

Was that pride lighting her gaze?

**Wow, our first true look at Duskstar! I tried to show as much of her personality as I could in this scene, as she is one of my favorite OCs. What did you all think? Please leave a review, and questions are always welcome! I try to respond to PMs as fast as I can, so if you are lost on any part of the story, just shoot me a PM or review. **

**I put a hint to his parentage in here somewhere so can you find it? ;)**

**(Hint: It has nothing to do with the fight or aftermath of the fight, look at his personality and actions)**

**QOTC: Do you think Duskstar was truly mad about the fight?**


	8. Guided by Stars

**The Age of Awesomeness: Here is the alliance chapter! :D **

**Sorrelheart: Perhaps…and great!**

**Moonbean141: Maybe…and she was annoyed, although she was prideful of his ability to stand up for a clanmate. **

**Ravenwing of ThunderClan: Can't answer that. :)**

**Sunripple: She wasn't mad, you're right, just annoyed at Snowstar, and maybe!**

**Creekrunner: Thank you! And that disinterest is just a part of her personality, and you're right!**

**Anova: Thank you!**

**Thank you guys for all the reviews! I'm so glad people are interested! I'm trying really hard not to let anything slip out, but I will say this, a HUGE hint of his parentage will be revealed a moon or two into his warriorship. (And sorry about Rushstar's gender, she is a she-cat)**

**Also, with school starting back I will have a very weird updating schedule. I could be posting every Saturday and then one-day just post on a Wednesday. Plus, with the holidays, I will be very busy.**

**Hang in there with me!**

**Love you guys! ;D**

**-Silverstripe689**

**Chapter 8**

**ShadowClan**

_**Leader-**_

**Duskstar-**

Copper and black mottled she-cat with ice blue eyes

_**Deputy-**_

**Wildblaze-**

Ginger tom with wild, spiked fur with cream underbelly, paws, and splash on chest, with dark ginger stripes and yellow-green eyes

_**Medicine Cat-**_

**Stonestripe-**

White tom with silver tabby backside, tail, and haunches along with deep amber eyes

_**Warriors-**_

**Berrybright-**

Tortoiseshell she cat with cream patches and green eyes

_**Apprentice- Mudpaw**_

**Spiderfur-**

Jet-black slim tom with navy blue eyes

**Shiverfawn-**

Silver she cat with white dapple and light blue eyes

**Dovesoar- **

Fluffy gray she-cat with rich amber eyes

_**Apprentice- Strikepaw**_

**Sparrowcall-**

Thick-furred light brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

_**Apprentice- Slashpaw**_

**Hawktail**-

Lean white tom with black tabby stripes and blue eyes

**Fernfrost-**

Mottled gray, brown, and white she cat with pale green eyes

**Scorchflower-**

Light ginger she-cat with red-brown points and deep green eyes

**Snowspring-**

White she cat with dark gray paws, silver ear tips, and blue eyes

**Pinesweep-**

Black tom with silver eyes

**Tigerstripe-**

Light brown tabby tom with mottled brown and black spots and green eyes

_**Apprentice- Tabbypaw **_

**Swallowleap- **

Lean blue-black tom with a gray-blue tail and gray-green eyes

**Tangleclaw-**

Brown-white-gray she-cat with thick scruffy fur and gray-blue eyes

_**Apprentices-**_

**Mudpaw-**

Light brown tabby tom with dark brown tabby stripes and amber eyes

**Tabbypaw- **

Light brown tabby she-cat with a poofed white-tipped tail and amber eyes

**Slashpaw-**

Gray tom with white dashes on fur and one over his left eye, navy blue eyes

**Strikepaw-**

Dark amber tom with jet black tabby swirls, mottled leopard spots, over light amber points, and jet black paws and markings on face and tail, with dark amber eyes

_**Queens-**_

**Lilystripe-** (Mother to Breezefang's kits)

Dark gray she cat with black tabby stripes and green eyes

**Willowkit-**

Wispy Silver tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

**Echokit-**

Frosty-silver wispy-furred she-cat with deep blue-green eyes

**Breezekit-**

Silver and white she-cat with yellow eyes

**Mosssplash-** (Carrying Pinesweep's kits)

Black and white she cat with amber eyes

_**Elders-**_

**Emberflight-** Jet-black tom with flaming amber eyes

**Adderstorm-** Dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes

**Dustswirl-** Brown tabby she cat with dark brown tabby swirls and navy eyes

**Ivycoil-** Old tortoiseshell she cat with silver patches from age

**ThunderClan**

_**Leader-**_

**Snowstar**-

Huge white tom with amber eyes

_**Deputy-**_

**Vinewhisker-**

Light gray tom with white splashes, big blue eyes, and long whiskers

_**Medicine Cat-**_

**Dappleleaf-**

Tortoiseshell she cat with blue-green eyes

**Apprentice- Honeypaw**

_**Warriors-**_

**Goldenthorn- **

Golden tabby tom with green eyes

_**Apprentice- Blizzardpaw**_

**Brindlefoot- **

Brown tabby she-cat with white toes and blue eyes

**Stoneclaw- **

Dark gray tom with yellow eyes

**Aspenwing- **

Black she-cat with amber eyes

_**Apprentice- Fallenpaw**_

**Whitestripe-**

White tom with silver tabby stripe and light blue eyes

_**Apprentice- Icepaw**_

**Dawntail- **

Cream she-cat with brown face, paws, and tail with blue eyes

**Cherrycloud- **

Tortoiseshell she-cat with light amber eyes and a white belly

**Ashpelt- **

Gray mottled tom withblue eyes

**Sootheart- **

Black tom with green eyes

**Volestep- **

Dark brown tom with cream underbelly and amber eyes

**Lilybloom- **

Brown fluffy tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and paws and green eyes

**Skyleap- **

Silver tabby tom with yellow eyes

**Beetlefang- **

White tom with light and dark brown splotches and blue eyes

_**Apprentices-**_

**Honeypaw- **

Golden brown she-cat with light blue eyes

**Fallenpaw- **

Mottled brown she-cat with green eyes

**Icepaw- **

Gray tabby tom with a white tail and blue eyes

**Blizzardpaw- **

Fluffy white tom with amber eyes

_**Queens-**_

**Brightstorm- **(Mother to Volestep's kits)

Ginger mottled she-cat with green eyes

**Mottlekit- **

Gray mottled tom kit

**Fawnkit- **

Light brown she-kit

_**Elders-**_

**Stripefur- **

Light silver tom with huge dark gray stripes and blue-gray eyes

**Frostpelt- **

White tom with blue eyes

**RiverClan **

_**Leader-**_

**Rushstar-**

Ginger and white she-cat with green eyes

_**Deputy-**_

**Frogjump-**

Dark gray she-cat with white mottle and yellow eyes

_**Medicine Cat-**_

**Sandstep-**

Thick, messy furred light mottled yellow tom with gray-green eyes and protruding lower jaw

**Apprentice- Beechstep**

_**Warriors-**_

**Pebbleheart- **

Gray mottled tom with blue eyes

**Streamstone-**

Fluffy silver tabby she-cat with light gray-blue eyes

**Troutleap-**

Dark ginger she-cat with dark black tabby stripes and mottles with dark amber eyes

**Splashheart-**

Gray and white tom with green eyes

**Greengaze-**

Thick white tom with piercing green eyes

**Duckwhisker-**

Blue-gray tom with amber eyes

_**Apprentice- Robinpaw**_

**Minnowtail-**

Black she-cat with yellow eyes

**Swiftfoot-**

Ginger tabby tom with white paws, belly, and tail with amber eyes

**Jaywhisker-**

White tom with gray-blue markings and blue eyes

**Featherleap-**

Light silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Ripplepelt-**

Dark silver tom with black tabby stripes and green eyes

**Currenttail-**

Dark gray tabby tom with black tail rings and amber eyes

_**Apprentices-**_

**Beechstep-**

Cream tom with blue eyes

**Robinpaw-**

Fluffy mottled brown and cream she-cat with amber eyes

_**Queens-**_

**None**

_**Elders-**_

**Podfur-**

Dark gray tom with amber eyes

**Copperpool-**

Dark reddish-brown she-cat with green eyes

**Mistpuddle-**

Silver-white tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**WindClan**

_**Leader-**_

**Moorstar-**

Cream-brown tom with brown ears, tail, and paws, with blue eyes

_**Deputy-**_

**Peatfeather-**

Longhaired gray-brown mottled she-cat with light blue eyes and a white tail tip

_**Medicine Cat-**_

**Falconwing-**

Light brown lean tabby tom with amber eyes

_**Warriors-**_

**Rabbittail-**

Brown and white tom with a long white tail and amber eyes

_**Apprentice- Goosepaw**_

**Runningbreeze-**

White tom with silver tabby markings and green eyes

**Darksky-**

Dark gray tom with black stripes and dark blue eyes

_**Apprentice- Mallardpaw**_

**Gullface-**

Off-white tom with gray points and blue eyes

**Mountainfur-**

Light cream tom with a slight brown mottle and green eyes

**Timberpelt-**

Dark brown tom with light amber eyes

**Hareclaw-**

Light brown tabby tom with greenish-yellow eyes

_**Apprentice- Nutpaw**_

**Stagbound-**

Gray tabby tom with amber eyes

**Havenstep-**

Black and white she-cat with yellow eyes

**Brookfeather-**

Dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

_**Apprentice- Hazelpaw**_

**Briarheart-**

Ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Dirtpelt-**

Brown and gray mottled tom with yellow eyes

**Swanbelly-**

White she-cat with blue eyes

**Poppyfoot-**

Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

**Daisyclaw-**

Ginger she-cat with amber eyes

_**Apprentices-**_

**Goosepaw-**

Gray mottled tom with blue eyes

**Mallardpaw-**

Brown tom with green eyes

**Nutpaw-**

Brown she-cat with blue eyes

**Hazelpaw-**

Black and white she-cat with yellow eyes

_**Queens-**_

**Maplebloom- (Mother to Runningbreeze's kits)**

Dark ginger and brown she-cat with dark amber eyes

**Leafkit-**

Dark ginger she-cat with brown tabby swirls and dark amber eyes

**Dawnkit-**

Cream-ginger she-kit with black tabby stripes and dark amber eyes

**Sleetheart- (Mother to Mountainfur's kits)**

Light gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Blackkit-**

Black tom with green eyes

**Nightkit-**

Black she-cat with yellow eyes

**Gorsekit-**

Dark gray tabby tom with blue eyes

_**Elders-**_

**Gorgeclaw-**

Dark ginger tom with yellow eyes

**Wavecrash-**

Dark gray tom with yellow eyes

**(Going to start doing this because the POVs are going to get wonky with the "Thing" coming up)**

**POV:?**

**Time: Just before sunhigh**

**Weather: Sunny**

**Temperature: About 70F**

I raised my head, blinking into the harsh sunlight. Everyone else was asleep around me. I looked out and gaged the sun. The earliest patrol must have left not so soon ago.

I jumped out of my nest and crossed the camp with ease. I felt the breeze on my back as I slipped through the barrier.

_Sleeping._

_Everyone must be sleeping._

I quickly climbed the nearest pine and felt my claws sink into a nice thick branch. I began hopping through the trees. I suddenly picked up the smell of an enemy clan. As I hopped to the last tree on my border, I noticed something strange. I slid down the tree and climbed up the hill a ways.

I came upon a flattened place of bracken and grass, heavy with scent I knew normal cats wouldn't be able to pick up on. As I took a breath in, an all-too familiar scent flooded my nose.

Dread filled me as I inhaled deeper, picking up the scent from long ago.

_No._

_Stars above no._

_Oh my, oh my stars._

_What am I going to do?_

**POV: Strikepaw's mother**

**Time: Dusk**

**Day: Same as above**

**Weather: Slightly Cloudy**

**Temperature: About 66F**

**Second Character: Strikepaw's father**

"Have you come to rave again?" Hurt filled me; the last time we'd spoken it had not gone well at all.

"I still love you, you know. You can't push me away."

I snarled, "Oh really?"

He flinched. "It hurts that you want to."

I lashed my tail, holding back the rage inside of me. "Why did I have to let you into my life? I had to give up my kit…"

His head fell, "That wasn't my fault."

I hissed again, "Than whose was it? Your precious StarClan? Come on, you know the only thing up there is a bunch of cold dead rocks."

He suddenly looked up, "You will not insult StarClan in front of me!"

"You mean those rocks in the sky?"

"I forgot how I ever came to love you! You constantly criticize me! But it's too late now for me! I'm all alone in my own little loveless world."

My heart screamed curses, "You say you're isolated?"

He looked up with fury, "That your own choice, not mine!"

His eyes fell when he realized what he'd said. They glowed yellow in the moonlight, reflecting the sorrow of how we'd gotten like this. I turned into the bracken, my heart breaking.

"Somehow, someway, tell my son I love him." My eyes glowed with meaning and his with understanding.

"Goodbye, my love, we can't meet again. It's too hard."

He nodded, his eyes fading into sorrow until they were the color I loved.

"My sweet, farewell."

I had three kits.

We had three kits.

I know he is whom the "StarClan" is calling the savior.

_**The stars shall fall unto darkness at the claws of an ancient enemy and only the flame of rebellion can save them**_

**Wow sucky chapter, trying to set stuff up. Bear with me, first OC fanfiction and I'm horrible at prophecies. **

**QOTC: Who is the flame of rebellion?**


	9. Sizzling Out

**I am so sorry I have left all of you in the dark for so long! I finally got some time today and I know that this chapter is going to be very bad since this is the first time I'm typing on my iPad and that I haven't been typing for weeks. But please review and tell me what you think!**

Strikepaw groaned as the harsh, cold sunlight that filtered into the den burned his tender eyes. The weather had suddenly dropped into freezing temperatures over the course of the quarter moon. He stumbled to his paws, shivering from the cold, his head pounding and legs shaking. Slashpaw looked up from his washing and trotted over to Strikepaw's nest. He bent down and licked Strikepaw's head, sympathy darkening his gaze.

"Just one more day, then Dovesoar said she would let you start training again."

He sniffed Strikepaw again, confusion lighting his gaze.

"It's worse today, you should go visit Stonestripe."

Strikepaw's head swam as he climbed to his paws. The sudden lack of physical exercise caused him to become sluggish and slow to react. It had been manageable up until today. He groaned again, his headache was even worse this morning. He coughed hard, trying to loosen his chest. He heard Sparrowcall's cry and looked to Slashpaw.

The apprentice still looked worried but gently tapped noses with his foster brother before hurrying off. "I'll catch us something tasty!"

Strikepaw took a few steps toward the elder's den, ready for another day of moss, moss, and even more moss. Yet, his vision blurred and he wanted to wail with the pain in his head. He turned towards Stonestripe's den and hobbled through the ferns.

The medicine cat was nowhere to be seen but his scent was fresh. Out herb collecting, Strikepaw thought. He hobbled towards the store, trying to remember the little training he'd had as a kit helping Stonestripe. He sat, remembering Stonestripe's instructions if he needed to help a cat. He took a deep breath and tried to focus on what was hurting.

_Really bad headache, sore muscles, always tired even after a long sleep, ragged cough, tight chest…_

He stumbled forward. _Headache...headache...borage? No, watermint. No, no, feverfew! _

He grasped a few flowers, setting it on a large ivy leaf.

_What next? Uh...sore muscles and excessive sleepiness. Chamomile and burnet, good for strength._

He scooped up a small mouthful of burnet leaves and a pawful of chamomile flowers.

_Chest and cough._

He swiftly snapped up a bundle of coltsfoot and a small bunch of tansy, dropping it neatly with the others on the ivy leaf.

He shivered as he took a lavender stalk to balance out the rest of his symptoms.

Guiltily looking around, he swiped some honey and dabbed it on the pile. His amber paws turned a dark green as he mixed the herbs to a pulp before lapping it up, relishing the sweetness of the honey that masked the bitter herbs taste when he jumped at a frantic call at the entrance.

"What are you eating?!"

Stonestripe looked horrified at the mouth of the den, his gathered herbs scattered all over the floor by his paws. He rushed over, his ears flattened and lip curled.

"What did you eat?! Tell me everything you ate!"

Strikepaw blurted out the story in random chunks.

"Uh...feverfew, chamomile, burnet, tansy, coltsfoot, and lavender...and honey...you weren't in the den...my head hurts and I was tired and my chest was tight with a cough and my muscles ached...I remembered from when I was a kit...I need to help the elders...I couldn't move!"

Stonestripe's fur slowly flattened and his anger gave way to relief.

"You'll be fine, just ask me before you do that again okay? You scared me out of my fur. Good herb choice, although lavender wasn't necessary and I would have used sorrel instead of burnet. It is weaker and since you also took chamomile you may have an energy spark soon. Other than that, you did very well. I'm surprised you remember so much."

Strikepaw tried to purr with pleasure but it ended with a hacking cough. The coltsfoot had loosed a bit of his chest but he still felt constricted. His head had cleared and some of his strength had returned, but he was still weak and stumbled when Stonestripe pressed up against him, worry clouding his gaze. Strikepaw growled and tried to pull away but Stonestripe pressed a white paw on the middle of Strikepaw's back, holding him down.

"Breathe normally. I feel your fever now."

Strikepaw, dread beginning to creep into his fur blending with what he thought was the leaf-fall chill, stayed still as a stone as Stonestripe pressed his ear to the amber tom's chest.

Strikepaw desperately looked at Stonestripe as the white and gray tabby tom stood, "I'm okay, right? I'll be fine once I start training…right?"

Stonestripe sadly shook his head, "Strikepaw, you have contracted whitecough. I'll have to keep you until you're better so you don't spread it to the clan. Have you come in contact with any cat since this morning?"

Strikepaw wailed, "But I've been stuck in this camp for a quarter moon! Please, you must be wrong, I'm fine!"

Stonestripe simply shook his head. "Answer my question."

"Slashpaw."

"Okay. I'll get the catmint. You go lay down. Uh…who's out there? Berrybright! Go fetch Sparrowcall and Slashpaw immediately!"

Strikepaw sullenly climbed into the spare moss and reluctantly closed his eyes, letting the rich temptation of sleep over come him.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**POV: Dovesoar**

**Time: Much later that moon, dusk**

**Temperature: 30F**

A soft gray she-cat frantically raced up to a rather ragged-looking tom, her eyes flashing with anxiety.

"How is he? And the others?"

The tom looked up and met her amber eyes with his own, only his dulled with exhaustion.

"It has become greencough, and he isn't conscious right now and hasn't been for a while. Mosssplash has contracted it along with two of the four of her newborns. Swallowleap, Snowspring, and Scorchflower have joined them."

"Anyone else?"

"Mudpaw may just have a cold but I've quarantined him anyway."

"He's going to be alright, right?"

"Strikepaw? I don't know. It's up to StarClan now."


	10. The Night of No Light

**Age of Awesomeness: Thank you!**

**Creekrunner: Thanks!**

**Sunripple: I wanted to show the transition of greenleaf to leaf-fall to show the dire situation of the sickness.**

**POV: Strikepaw**

**Time: Midday, a half-moon later**

**Temperature: 25F**

Strikepaw blearily raised his head and looked around the den, he groaned at the pain in his head and twisted to see Duskstar and Stonestripe conversing in the corner of the medicine den. He strained his ears to hear what they were saying.

"How many are sick now?"

"Two more have fallen ill, Berrybright and Hawktail."

"What are we going to do? ThunderClan in pressing at the borders and most of the clan is sick!"

"I am doing my best Duskstar. Recovery is a long process that will not be sped by anyone. My priority is to get these cats well, not battle-fit. That they do on their own."

Strikepaw saw Duskstar's icy gaze gleam and he was worried the leader would lash out at the medicine cat, but she simply flattened her fur and stalked out.

Stonestripe turned back to his store, shriveled from the sudden cold, and let out a long sigh.

"Oh StarClan, what am I to do?"

Suddenly a lean tabby shape followed by another tom whisked in the den, "Your awake!"

Strikepaw turned to see Tabbypaw, her eyes alight, "We were all so worried you weren't going to wake up! Oh Mudfoot, go fetch Slashpaw immediately!"

Strikepaw saw the pelt of his denmate swish out, "Wait, Mudfoot? You received your warrior name?"

Tabbypaw squealed, "Yes, our vigil was last night. I'm Tabbycloud now."

Strikepaw pushed back his disappointment at missing the ceremony and jealousy at the new warrior's status. He forced out a rough purr. "I'm so happy for you."

Tabbycloud purred back, "I'm just glad you're awake. Slashpaw will be overjoyed. Mudfoot will be back with him soon."

Suddenly there was a call, "Tabbycloud!"

The lean she-cat twisted before Tigerstripe popped his head in the den, "Ready to go hunting?" he purred.

Tabbycloud purred back, "Of course."

She turned and smiled at Strikepaw, "See you!" before turning out of the den, brushing pelts with Tigerstripe.

Strikepaw was shocked. He thought Tabbycloud liked him! He certainly liked her…

He pushed down a rise of anger and settled his chin on his paws, trying to think about other things.

"How are you?"

He looked up to see Stonestripe hovering over him.

"I'm fine."

Stonestripe sniffed him and pulled away, surprised.

"Yes you are, I'll keep you here for another few days but then I think your ready to start training."

"That's great!"

Slashpaw lunged in the den. "Finally! I've missed you so much, and Dovesoar has been worried sick! I can't wait! Hurry up and get better! I wish I could stay but I'll come back later because Sparrowcall is waiting for me."

He rasped his tongue across Strikepaw's ear before rushing back out of the den.

Strikepaw smiled, in a bit of better spirits than before his foster brother had arrived. He crept out of the den into the clearing before Stonestripe could see him.

"Take that, ThunderClan filth!"

Strikepaw turned to see Lilystripe's three kits playing in the clearing. He recognized Willowkit's silver tabby pelt next to Breezekit's silver and white, on top of them both was Echokit, letting out a triumphant cry as her frosty-silver pelt blew in the breeze.

He turned to see Lilystripe, her eyes hollow with grief over her lost mate. He opened his jaws to speak but Shiverfawn whisked over and nudged him away.

"We need to leave her Strikepaw."

"Why?"

"She's dying. There's something wrong with her head that not even Stonestripe's herbs can reach. We've been feeding her, but she won't eat. I'm working with her, but she just seems to have given up on life."

"It's not fair! What about her kits?"

"She claims they'll be better without her."

"That's fox-dung! Her kits need her, the clan needs her! Breezefang wouldn't want this!"

"I know, I know. Be brave my kit, with leaf-bare, bring the worst of every cat and sorrow upon us all."

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o00o0o0o00o0o00o0o0o0o0

Strikepaw woke to the sound of crying.

He looked up to see a weak Snowspring huddled in the corner, still smelling of the sickness, with Stonestripe beside her.

"I…I just…all I wanted…it's not fair!"

"They would have died anyway with your greencough. I'm so sorry Snowspring, but there are just some she-cats who can't have kits."

Snowspring let out another small cry.

"Who would have been the father?"

She shook her head a little. "No, it doesn't matter."

"Snowspring…"

"No!"

She scuttled away from the medicine cat and heaved herself into her nest, burying her muzzle into the moss.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o00o0o0o000o0o0

Strikepaw woke again later that night to a low wail from Mosssplash.

"She's dead, my little Nettlekit is dead!"

Stonestripe pushed his way forward before leaning down to Strikepaw, "You're the healthiest, fetch Pinesweep."

Strikepaw took off, haring across the clearing to the warriors den. He spotted the tom's crow-black pelt just a few cats away. He nimbly made his way over to him and nudged the tom's side.

Silver eyes opened and met his.

"Yes?"

"Nettlekit…Mosssplash needs you."

Pinesweep's eyes filled with sorrow.

"I know what has happened. Thank you for waking me."

Then, the tom darted out of the den into the night to his mate's calls.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Strikepaw awoke once again, just as the milky dawn light was beginning to glimmer over the horizon. Stonestripe sat not too far from him, his ears flattened and face contorted into a look of utter sadness and defeat.

More bad news?

"Stonestripe?"

"It was a night of no light, Strikepaw. We lost the prospect of new kits from Snowspring, Nettlekit, Berrybright, and Scorchflower. Lilystripe is dying of grief, Wildblaze has gone mad with anger, as Scorchflower was his mate, and Mosssplash is severely depressed due to Nettlekit's death, but she'll survive with her other three toms, Sootkit, Ravenkit, and Swampkit, hopefully."

He turned to look at Strikepaw, his amber gaze smoldering.

"But…there is a light at the end of the tunnel. Shiverfawn is expecting kits, and I presume Tabbycloud will be soon too. Lilystripe's three kits are to be apprenticed soon, the sickness is fading, and we have two new warriors. Clan life goes on Strikepaw, and StarClan willing we will make it out of this."

**QOTC: What name do you think should be Strikepaw's warrior name?**

**Predictions for the next chapters, anyone?**


End file.
